


Schoolgirl's Outfit

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae wakes up in the girls's school uniform, thanks to a certain dark-haired ulzzang, and is stuck having to deal with a long-time rival who finds him in the revealing outfit. What happens when blackmail comes into play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl's Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS DUBIOUS CONSENT. IF DUBIOUS CONSENT MAKES YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC
> 
> I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or caught off guard while reading this, so if dubious consent makes you feel uncomfortable or may trigger you, please don't continue onto this story ;o; Thank you ^o^

_ ‘Kim Himchan, you are a dead man’ _ , was the only thing running through Youngjae’s mind as he ran around the empty halls of school. His cheeks were stained a dark red, both from anger and embarrassment, fumbling with the skirt he was in as he checked all the different rooms to see if he could find the ulzzang. He yelled in frustration as he opened the door to yet another empty classroom, banging his head on the wall before sliding down to the floor; shifting uncomfortably as the underwear Himchan put on him rode up slightly.

‘ _Not only did dress me up in this, but he left me here and went back to the dorm!’_ Youngjae knew falling asleep at the student council meeting was bad idea, especially since he had already pissed off the dark-haired school president a few days back already, but he didn’t think Himchan would go as far as to putting him into the girls’ school uniform before abandoning him as revenge. Youngjae checked his watch and felt slight panic run through him. It was almost 8:30 PM, and the dorms were at least half an hour away. The sun was almost setting and the school grounds wasn’t exactly the safest area at night. 

“That bastard, once I get my hands on him-“ 

“Hello? Excuse me, Miss, you’re not allowed to be in the classrooms at this hour…” Youngjae’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the all too familiar voice of the hall monitor. He sat still on the floor, hoping that the other would just walk away if he refused to respond, but cursed at the the other shut the door before he heard footsteps coming closer. 

_ ‘Why him?? Why him out of all the people that could have found me?!’ _

“Miss, did you hear me? I said-“

“I-I heard you…” Youngjae internally cursed at how bad his attempt at mimicking a girl’s voice turned out. He stood up, his back still facing the quickly approaching hall monitor, and tried to bolt for the door, hiding his face with his left arm. He heard the sound of desks being pushed away and squeaked slightly when he felt the monitor grip his right wrist tightly, preventing him from escaping. 

“Don’t think you can get away that easily! I have to report anyone that stays in the school after the allowed time. Now, let’s just do this the easy way. Just show me who you are, and I’ll cut the detention time you’ll get in half.” Youngjae still refused to respond, hiding his face and attempting to pull his wrist from the other’s grasp when he heard the other growl in agitation. 

“Look, I want to go back to the dorms and rest, too. Stop covering your face so we can get this over with!” Youngjae squirmed when he felt the other trying to pull his arm down. He stepped forward, trying to create as much distance as possible, and ended tripping as his foot hit the side of a desk. He cursed as he felt the hall monitor let go of his arms and fell down to the floor, wincing as his back hit the hard surface. 

He heard the male above him gasp, and didn’t dare to look up to meet the other’s gaze. The silence stretched on for a few moments, Youngjae refusing to look up to see the other’s reaction while the monitor just stood there in front in Youngjae. Youngjae suddenly heard what sounded like a camera, and looked up to see the monitor holding up his phone, gaping in horror as he realized what just happened. The monitor moved his phone to the side, and Youngjae could see the smirk that was plastered on his face now that the phone wasn’t obscuring his view.

“W-what the fuck?! Why’d you take a picture?!!” Youngjae jumped up, tears of frustration building up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to swipe the phone away. The older male simply scoffed before holding the phone at an angle so that Youngjae could see the photo he took.

“Maybe if you weren’t being so difficult, I wouldn’t have to resort to such extreme measures. Besides, who wouldn’t want a photo of the school’s beloved golden child wearing the girls’ uniform? Nice panties, by the way.” Youngjae felt even more tears come as he saw the photo. His legs were spread and the skirt was high enough to see much of the pink underwear Himchan put him in. He was blushing in the photo, and if anyone who didn’t know any better saw the photo, they would’ve thought he was offering himself up. 

“Jung Daehyun! I demand you delete that photo this instant!” Youngjae knew he sounded like a whiny child, but he had to delete that photo. He contemplated just punching the male, but Daehyun saw the look in Youngjae’s eyes before narrowing his own in warning.

“Don’t even dare, I could send this to half the student body in less than 10 seconds if I wanted to. Now be a good little schoolgirl, and give up.” Youngjae saw Daehyun’s glare narrow further and knew the other wasn’t kidding when he said he could send it to enough people to ruin Youngjae’s reputation. The younger man sighed in defeat and relented trying to obtain the device, a few tears slipping down the sides of his cheek.

“That’s a good boy… god, this is just perfect…” Youngjae shivered involuntarily as Daehyun’s eyes raked down his form. His cheeks turned red as Daehyun’s gaze lingered on his over-exposed legs and tried to tug his skirt down more in an attempt to cover up.

“Don’t tug too hard, Youngjae; you might accidentally rip the whole thing off…” Youngjae scowled in disgust, causing Daehyun to chuckle before meeting Youngjae’s gaze again. Youngjae backed up against a desk as Daehyun took a few steps towards him, only pausing when he was a few inches away from the shaking male.

“W-what do you want from me?!” Youngjae gasped when he felt Daehyun’s warm hand squeeze his thigh and raised his hand to slap the other. Daehyun saw the movement and quickly gripped his wrist before giving both Youngjae’s wrist and thigh an almost painful squeeze. 

“You better watch what you’re doing, I’m in control here,” Daehyun whispered harshly into the other’s ear. Youngjae whimpered when Daehyun gripped his wrist even tighter, his breath becoming shallow as Daehyun’s hand slowly started to slide up his thigh.

“Look at you… Imagine if the other students and teachers saw you here like this, their perfect model student blushing so much and panting like a little  _slut._ All the time you’ve spent building up your rep would have been a waste, and with all the detentions you’ll get for being in the school so late at night, I’ll be a shoo-in for valedictorian when senior year comes. I could  _destroy_  you, all with the click of a button…” Youngjae felt like his world was crumbling apart. All those years of working his ass off, all those years of competing with Daehyun since elementary school for the highest grades would be a waste if Daehyun decided to tell everyone about this little incident. 

“But, call me a softy if you want, I don’t really want all those years of our rivalry to go to waste… as strange as it is, they’re actually quite special to me; so, I’m willing to make a deal.” Youngjae wanted to tell the older male to screw off, but didn’t have any options left. He hung his head in defeat, feeling bile build up in the back of his throat as Daehyun let out another laugh.

“I’ll delete the photo after you help me with my little  _problem_ … after all, it’s all your fault it’s there in the first place.” Youngjae was about to question him when Daehyun moved his hand down to the front of his pants, forcing Youngjae to press his palm against the growing bulge. Youngjae’s eyes widened as he attempted to jerk his hand away, not believing what he was actually feeling.

“Daehyun, w-what the fuck?!!” Daehyun’s head fell on Youngjae’s shoulder, a long moan escaping his lips as Youngjae’s thrashing caused him to rub against Daehyun even harder. Youngjae shivered as Daehyun’s hot breath fanned over the side of his neck, yelping when he felt Daehyun’s tongue lick against it before moving up and nibbling his ear.

“D-daehyun, Daehyun, stop-” Youngjae cried out when Daehyun bit hard onto his neck, pushing against his chest weakly as Daehyun sucked and licked at the bite. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this enjoyable for you, too…” Youngjae shook his head, pushing against Daehyun harder when he felt Daehyun’s hand slip under the skirt and against his ass, kneading the hard flesh. Youngjae bit his lip hard, nearly breaking the skin, and whined softly when he felt the warmth of Daehyun’s hand leave his ass. He took a few deep breaths as Daehyun paused all of his ministrations, thinking that maybe Daehyun was starting to come to his senses, when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Youngjae looked down, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he saw Daehyun free his erection, the older male sighing in relief. 

“Holy shit, you’re serious about this…” Youngjae gulped as he eyes Daehyun’s hard-on, the older male being much larger than he expected. He saw a bit of precum leak out of the tip, and was honestly surprised at how much he affected Daehyun.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at it?” Youngjae snapped his head up at Daehyun, glaring and forcing himself to fight down a blush at the seductive smirk Daehyun had. Daehyun’s eyes were dark with lust and want, and Youngjae had to look to the side to avoid the intense stare. Daehyun let go of Youngjae and sat on the edge of a nearby desk, pumping his erection a few times. Youngjae licked his lips a little at the, he hated to admit, erotic sight. Daehyun motioned for Youngjae to come closer, and before Youngjae’s brain could process it, he was walking towards the dark haired man. He tried to convince himself he was following the other’s orders so easily because he didn’t really have much of a choice, but a deeper part of him knew there was another reason. 

He stopped in front of Daehyun’s spread legs, holding his breath as Daehyun ran his hand along the side of his thigh.

“I think you know what you have to do…” Youngjae nodded and knelt down, eyeing the angry red head before licking it tentatively, grimacing at the bitter taste. He wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking the hot, smooth skin a few times before wrapping his lips around the head. He heard Daehyun moan above him and sucked softly, licking along the slit and tasting more of the precum that leaked out.  He ran his tongue around the ridge and looked up at Daehyun. When he met his lust-clouded eyes, he moved down more, taking more of Daehyun’s throbbing cock without breaking eye-contact.

“Fuck, Youngjae…” Daehyun threaded his fingers through Youngjae’s hair and gripped onto the dark locks tightly, making Youngjae wince a little. Youngjae moved down more, trying to take in as much as he could before wrapping his lips tightly around the shaft and giving it a rough suck. He pressed his tongue flat against the heated skin, feeling the large prominent vein on it pulse, and dragged his tongue and lips up. He moved up until only the tip was in his mouth and pumped Daehyun’s cock with his hand, swallowing more of the precum that gushed out. Youngjae moved his lips away from the swollen head with a loud ‘pop’ resonating throughout the large classroom before pressing a small kiss against the head. He started to pepper small kisses along the side of the twitching organ, squeezing the base with his hand and moving down to run the tip of his tongue against the other’s balls. He felt Daehyun’s grip on his hair tighten before hearing Daehyun emit a loud groan. Youngjae sucked on the sensitive skin before dragging his tongue up the shaft and around the tip again, tonguing the slit and looking up to see Daehyun’s face contorted in pleasure.

“How the hell are you so good at this? I guess you’re not as innocent as I thought, after all.” Before Youngjae could answer, however, Daehyun was already pushing his tip against Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae parted his lips, eyes widening in surprise when Daehyun thrust into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, moaning softly at the feeling of Daehyun’s hot and heavy cock on his tongue and against the inside of his cheeks. Daehyun yelled as the vibrations from Youngjae’s moan shook him to his core and thrusted particularly hard into Youngjae’s mouth, making Youngjae gag a little. Once Youngjae calmed down his gag reflex, he started to bob his head again, slowly building up speed while he fondled the other’s balls with his free hand.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking good at this… who did you do this with before? Was it the class president? Or was it the football* captain, Jaebum? I’ve seen the looks he gives you.” Youngjae grimaced around Daehyun’s dick, causing the man to laugh at his reaction. The thought of doing this to Himchan just plain disgusted him, the man almost like a brother to him, and he didn’t like Jaebum like that. Sure, they were friends, but Youngjae wasn’t really into the athletic type. He was more into the… intellectual type. 

“Well then who was it?” Youngjae frowned a little, not understanding why Daehyun was being so stubborn about this. There was no way in hell he was going to admit he practiced on a banana before during his more curious age; he’d already humiliated himself so much, and opted to sucking harder on Daehyun’s cock, trying to distract the other. Youngjae relaxed his throat before moving all the way down to the base, swallowing around the rapidly throbbing member. He heard Daehyun moan loudly, tugging on Youngjae’s hair in an attempt to pull him up. He knew Daehyun was close, but continued to suck harshly anyways. After a few more sucks he heard Daehyun cry out his name, choking slightly as Daehyun’s cum shot into his mouth and down his throat. Daehyun thrusted a few more times into Youngjae’s moist cavern, Youngjae sucking and milking Daehyun for all he’s got, before swallowing as much of Daehyun’s warm seed as he could. A bit of cum slid down the corner of Youngjae’s mouth and down his chin, and most of his lips were stained with Daehyun’s cum. Youngjae looked up to see Daehyun’s head thrown back, his long, sweat-covered neck exposed as his chest rose up and down, still trying to catch his breath. Youngjae licked his lips at the sight, wanting both to lick up the trail of sweat rolling down Daehyun’s cheek and wanting to get out of there already to prevent Daehyun from playing with him any further. 

“I’ve done my part, now delete the picture.” Youngjae stood up, trying to hide his erection as much as possible; because hearing Daehyun’s moans and cries of his name turned him on more than he was willing to accept. Daehyun smirked lazily at him before reaching out and grabbing Youngjae’s hips. The younger man gasped trying to squirm out of his hold when Daehyun flipped them around, holding Youngjae against the table and pressing his thigh against Youngjae’s erection. Daehyun grinned as he felt Youngjae’s hard on and began to move his leg against it, smiling even more when Youngjae gripped onto his shoulders for support as his legs began to wobble.

“But don’t you want me to help you with your problem, Youngjae…?” Youngjae shook his head, but whined as he felt Daehyun cup his ass and spread it as he kneaded them. He buried his head against Daehyun’s neck, starting to rut against Daehyun’s firm thigh in ways he’s only had dreams, which he had tried to suppress, about.

“You say no, but your body says yes…” Daehyun flipped Youngjae around and bent him over the table, the skirt so short that it rode up and exposed the younger’s ass completely. Youngjae’s eyes widened at the new position, feeling much more exposed that what he found comfortable.

“D-daehyun, w-what- AH!” Youngjae screamed as Daehyun’s hand collided with his ass, clawing at the table when Daehyun pinched the slapped skin. Youngjae unintentionally spread his legs even further apart, yelping when Daehyun’s hand once again made harsh contact with his bottom. Small tears of pain collected at the corners of Youngjae’s eyes as his ass was slapped again.

“W-what are you doing??” Youngjae groaned as Daehyun spanked him again, resting his cheek against the cool wooden surface of the table as the skin on his ass started to throb in pain.

“Punishing you for being such a naughty schoolgirl…,” whispered Daehyun against Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae writhed against the table as another slap was delivered, and although he hated to admit it, the pain was turning him on a lot more than it should. Daehyun pinched the red, over-sensitive skin, making Youngjae cry out his name.

“Yeah, just like that… scream my name, Youngjae… god, you look so fucking delectable right now…” Daehyun’s eyes ran over Youngjae’s creamy, flawless legs and his red ass-cheek, his resolve breaking down as he bent down to press his tongue against the warm, red skin.

Youngjae yelped as he felt Daehyun’s tongue on his ass, the skin tingling as Daehyun licked up and to the side before pulling the underwear down. 

“Daehyun! Wait, don’t-!” Youngjae hear a loud rip, and felt the underwear fall to the side. He looked down to see the pink underwear torn in half before looking back at Daehyun, shock and surprise written all over his face.

“Sorry, it was in the way…” Daehyun smirked before running his finger up Youngjae’s ass, rubbing briefly against his exposed entrance.

“D-daehyun, wait! Y-you said you’d delete the picture once I gave you a blowjob!” Youngjae whined as Daehyun pressed his finger against Youngjae’s puckered hole, rubbing the wrinkled skin teasingly.

“I said I’d delete it after you helped me get rid of my problem, and it seems like my problem is still here…” Daehyun emphasized his point by rubbing his leaking cock against Youngjae’s entrance. Youngjae nearly yelled as he felt the hot member rub against his hole, subconsciously moving back more so that his ass would rub harder against Daehyun. Daehyun leaned down and bit on Youngjae’s neck again before moving up to his ear.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want this… you should see yourself right now; so desperate, so fucking needy…” Youngjae whined in protest, parting his lips as Daehyun pressed his fingers against them. Youngjae took the digits into his mouth and started to suck, coating them with saliva. Once Daehyun deemed the digits wet enough, he removed them from Youngjae’s mouth and circled his hole again with the wet digits. 

“Yoo Youngjae, I’m going to make you scream louder than anyone has before…” Before Youngjae could protest against the statement, wanting to tell Daehyun that no one has made Youngjae scream before, he felt something much wetter than Daehyun’s fingers prod his entrance. 

“Daehyun?!!” Youngjae looked behind him to see Daehyun face leveled with his ass, throwing his head back in pleasure as Daehyun’s tongue moved even further into Youngjae’s entrance. Youngjae gripped the desk, as if using it to grip onto his last bits of sanity, as Daehyun ran his tongue against Youngjae’s inner walls, his mouth pressing against Youngjae’s entrance.

“D-dae, no… i-it’s dirty- Ah!” Youngjae squeaked when Daehyun licked the rim once more time before quickly pushing in one finger into the tight cavern. He tensed, the feeling foreign to him as Daehyun started to pump his finger in and out of Youngjae’s hole.

“Daehyun… it feels funny…” Daehyun shushed him a bit, placing small butterfly kissed along his neck to calm him down. Youngjae shivered as he felt the finger moving around before it was joined by a second one. Tears of pain ran down Youngjae’s cheeks as the fingers began to spread him more, stretching the muscle.

“Youngjae, babe, relax…” Youngjae would have protested the nickname if it wasn’t for the pain shooting up his spine. He cried out as a third finger was added, feeling like he was being torn apart. His breathing shallowed as Daehyun moved the fingers around, running them along the smooth walls. 

“DAEHYUN!” Youngjae’s eyes shot open as a pleasure he’s never felt before ran through his entire body. He heard Daehyun chuckle behind him but was too lost to care as Daehyun began to abuse that one spot over and over again. Youngjae’s legs shook as he continued to scream out broken parts of Daehyun’s name, drool running down the corner of his mouth. 

“M-more, Daehyun! I need you inside me!” The words were out of Youngjae’s mouth before he could stop them. He felt embarrassment creep through him at the wanton words, but quickly forgot about that when he was spun around and pushed back onto the table. When he was finally able to regain his bearings, Daehyun was hovering over him, his eyes swirling with desire, lust, and something deeper that Youngjae couldn’t pinpoint at the moment.

“A-are you ready?” Youngjae looked in surprise at the older male. For the first time, Daehyun actually sounded nervous. Youngjae nodded and gently placed his hands on both sides of Daehyun’s cheeks, biting his lip before pulling Daehyun down into a kiss. Daehyun’s eyes widened, freezing at the touch, before melting into the kiss; wrapping his arms under Youngjae’s waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Youngjae’s lips parted as he softly licked Daehyun’s plump lips, moaning as Daehyun brushed his tongue against Youngjae’s. After a few minutes, the two parted, breathing deeply as they tried to regain some air. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Daehyun lined his dick up with Youngjae’s entrance, holding Youngjae’s hand as he started to push the tip in.

“Y-youngjae, I l-“

**_ *BOOM* _ **

“Youngjae! Are you in here?? You didn’t actually think Hyungie would actually leave you here by yourself, ri-” Himchan froze as he took in the scene of Daehyun hovering over his beloved dongsaeng, his cock pressed against Youngjae’s hole. 

“Wait, shit, Himchan-“

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW, JUNG DAEHYUN.”

~~~~

Youngjae giggled as he eyed Daehyun sitting in the empty classroom from behind the door frame, the older male obviously annoyed that his whole plan backfired and that he ended up getting 2 month of detention under orders of the class president for ‘sexual harassment’. 

“Oi, I can see you, you know.” Youngjae smirked as he walked into the room, stopping in front of the former hall monitor’s desk.

“This is karma for trying to blackmail me.” 

“Bullshit. You’re just lucky that the school president favors you…” Youngjae scoffed before turning around and heading for the door, swaying his hips a bit more to tease the older male.

“Besides… I still have a picture of you from that day.” Youngjae instantly froze before turning back to Daehyun, horror written all over his face.

“You deleted it. Himchan made sure you did.” 

“The photo of you on the floor with your panties showing, not the one of you bent over the desk, screaming your lungs out with my fingers up your ass.” Youngjae’s jaw dropped as Daehyun took out his phone, showing Youngjae the lewd picture. Youngjae flushed in anger, prepared to beat the hell out of Daehyun when the other held up his hands in surrender. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t take this one for blackmail… more for personal enjoyment, for when I’m feeling lonely.” Youngjae flushed at the words, not sure whether to be angry or flattered. He sputtered, not really sure how to respond. How could he, when his rival of 11 years just openly admitted he touches himself to the picture of him? 

“But… I’d much rather see the live-action version again…” Daehyun stood up and strode over to Youngjae, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and nuzzling his neck.

“Well, what do you say?”

“Himchan will kill you.”

“Do I look like I care?” Youngjae laughed at the response, pressing a soft kiss on Daehyun’s lips. He moaned as Daehyun ran his tongue against his lips, sucking and biting on Daehyun’s lower lip before the older male pulled away slightly.

“Maybe we can get Himchan to lend us that uniform again…”

**Author's Note:**

> omfg i can’t I got lazy towards the end LOOL  
> I hope you enjoyed ^^ I decided to write this version of the “youngjae in a schoolgirl’s outfit” concept as well, since it actually has a different format than the real life version past the whole daehyun finding youngjae part xD I actually like this version more ^^  
> sorry for any errors, my brain is dying OTL


End file.
